


You are mine

by AthenaReigns



Series: Mine [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Jealous Alec, M/M, NSFW, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, slight jace bashing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2019-01-01 03:11:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12147381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AthenaReigns/pseuds/AthenaReigns
Summary: "Alec scowled darkly down at the beer bottle sitting in front of him, hazel eyes flickering from it to the hand that was running up and down Magnus’ arm. Long, pale fingers angry picked at the label on the bottle as he remembered how he ended up sitting on the opposite side of the bar in Pandemonium."Tensions rise when Magnus helps the Shadowhunters gather information on a string of murders, revelations are made and Alec feels what it is really like to be jealous.*Contains adult content, if this offends please don't read*





	You are mine

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I have had floating around in my head for a while, and I have finally built up the courage to actually post this. As mentioned before, this does have a lot of adult content, if this does offend anyone please do not read. 
> 
> There is some slight Jace bashing, but I am working on a follow up which will resolve this. 
> 
> Thank you so much for taking the time to read this, kudos and comments are always appreciated!

Alec scowled darkly down at the beer bottle sitting in front of him, hazel eyes flickering from it to the hand that was running up and down Magnus’ arm. Long, pale fingers angry picked at the label on the bottle as he remembered how he ended up sitting on the opposite side of the bar in Pandemonium. 

 

* * *

 

 

_“Why the hell would anyone want to be trading in Vampire blood?” Jace questioned with a slight growl, turning from the image of two men exchanging three vials of blood for a white envelope. All of which was taking place in Pandemonium._

 

_“We’re not entirely sure.” Izzy said leaning against the table in front of her, “Reports came back from the New York Clan that almost eight Vampires have been found dead and almost completely drained in the last two weeks.”_

 

_“Is anyone else seeing the irony here? Vampires being found drained of blood?” Clary stated without humour, “Could it be someone looking for revenge?”_

 

_“It’s possible, but it’s not exactly easy taking down a Vampire. Who ever it is, they know what they are doing.” Izzy stated gazing at the two men, before pulling up another image. All eyes focused on the dark haired Vampire in front of them, “Meet Tobias, he was thrown out of the Los Angeles Clan about a month ago for getting into a fight with another clan member and, guess what, almost draining him dry. So far he has been spotted at Pandemonium almost every night since the killings began.”_

 

_“Well there’s our in.” Jace stated, “If he isn’t responsible, there is a good chance he know’s who is.”_

 

_“You really think that he is going to talk to us?” Alec questioned with a raised eyebrow, “And all of this is speculation, we have absolutely nothing to bring him in on.”_

 

_“Well, i’m sure Izzy could work her magic.” Clary stated with a smirk as Izzy flicked her long hair over her shoulder and sent a wink towards the redhead. Alec tried very hard not to strain something with how hard his eyes rolled._

 

_“That might not work as well as you might think, my dear.” A voice from behind them said, Alec’s face split into an uncontrollable smile as he took in Magnus._

 

_“And why not?” Jace questioned snidely causing Alec to tense, he wasn’t sure what his Parabatai’s problem with Magnus was, but it didn’t seem to be getting any better. And, of course, with Jace’s constant snide comment’s and questions, Magnus seemed to always be on the defensive._

 

_“Because, Blondie, Tobias would be more into you than your lovely sister.” Magnus replied with a slight bite in his tone, although he did send an apologetic look towards Alec when the other sighed in exasperation. “And even if you or Alec approach him, he’s not the biggest fan of Shadowhunters. You might need a different plan.” Magnus said looking Jace. Alec noticed the creeping smile spreading across Isabelle’s face, and apparently so did Magnus, “Isabelle. Why are you looking at me like that?” At that question the smile grew more and Alec suddenly had a sinking feeling in his stomach._

 

_“Well, if he won't open up too a Shadowhunter, he might just open up to you.” Izzy said leaning casually against the table. Magnus raised an eyebrow and opened his mouth to reply but Alec cut him off before he could say anything._

 

_“No! Absolutely not, that is not happening.” He stated, looking between his sister and boyfriend, there was no way he was letting this happen._

 

* * *

 

Alec continued to scowl at the bottle in front of him, cursing both Izzy and Magnus for convincing him that this was a good idea, _it didn’t feel like a good idea from where he was sitting._ He was brought out of his thoughts by Jace sliding into the bar stool beside him, nudging his arm slightly as he took a long draw from his own bottle of beer. 

 

“Relax Alec, it’s just a mission.” Jace said lightly, “As soon as he get’s the information we will be out of here.” Alec knew that, he honestly did, but that didn’t make it any easier to watch. 

 

“Doesn’t mean I have to like it.” Alec grumbled. His fist clenched tightly as he watched the Vampire turned with Magnus and pushed him roughly against the bar, the hard surface digging into his lower back. Tobias placed his hands on either side of Magnus’ hips, effectively caging him against the bar. Nether Tobias or Alec noticed the blue flicker of magic that appeared in Magnus’ clenched hand. 

 

“I’m not saying you have to like it, just deal with it a bit longer.” Jace stated as if it was the easiest thing in the world. His brother was right, he knew that, but he didn't want to acknowledge that when there was a Vampire scraping his fangs over his boyfriends neck. He quickly let go of the beer when he felt the bottle crack under his grip, “Honestly I don’t know what you are getting so worked up about.” Jace stated and Alec turned an incredulous eyes towards his brother. 

 

“You don’t see why I am getting worked up? I’m sitting in a bar, watching another man grope my boyfriend for a mission that has absolutely nothing to do with him.” He watched as Jace shifted slightly, clearly not understanding where Alec was coming from, and Alec had a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach, “Wouldn’t you be worked up if it was Clary?” Alec watched as Jace whipped his head around, glaring slightly. 

 

“That’s different!” Jace exclaimed and Alec’s eyes widened. 

 

“Why? Because Clary is a woman?” Alec questioned, noticing the look of outrage on Jace’s face he continued before the other man had a chance to answer, “Or because she is a Shadowhunter?” Jace’s shoulders slumped in defeat and Alec turned away from him, not able or willing to look at him. He had thought for a while that Jace’s problem with Magnus was more than just a general dislike, he really wished he had been wrong. Unfortunately this put him in a prime position to see Tobias pull his head from Magnus’ neck, a small trail of blood and saliva stayed attached to his mouth, his tongue shooting out to to lick it clean. His hands continued to roam while he whispered in Magnus’ ear. The Vampire must have said something of note, as Magnus raised a glowing blue hand to the back of his head, and he slumped down onto the floor. Both Alec and Jace stood and moved towards him at the same time Clary and Izzy did. Clary and Jace reached down to pick the unconscious man off the floor, Jace trying desperately to make eye contact with his brother, but Alec avoided him, focusing instead on the blood trailing from the bite marks in Magnus neck. Izzy reached a hand out towards Magnus, but stopped herself at the last minute. 

 

“Are you ok?” She questioned, her voice coloured with guilt. Magnus nodded turning away when he heard his name being shouted by the bar tender who slid a crystal glass with whiskey over to his boss, concern showing in his eyes. Magnus gave a small nod of gratitude and waved the man away. 

 

“Perfectly fine, my dear.” Magnus replied after taking a sip from his glass, sending a concerned glance towards Alec. 

 

“Did you get him to talk?” Alec questioned, not missing the concerned glance that Izzy and Magnus shared at how angry he sounded. Magnus coughed lightly before reaching into his jacket to pull out the recording device and passed it over to Alec. 

 

“You should have everything you need here. He explained everything in graphic detail.” Magnus stated, his eyes widening as Alec passed it over to Izzy while grabbing his elbow in an almost bruising grip. 

 

“Take that back to the institute.” Alec stated gruffly to Izzy, who instead of making a sly comment simply nodded in understanding. She gave a gentle squeeze to Magnus arm that wasn’t trapped in Alec’s grip before moving away from the two. Magnus looked down at the hand still clamped around his arm before sending his concerned up to Alec’s face, concern growing as he noticed the dark look in his boyfriends face. Rr

 

“Alexander?” Magnus questioned lightly, concern growing as Alec plucked the glass from his hand, dumped it on the bar and all but dragged him from the club. 

 

“Take us home.” Alec stated and Magnus’ concern grew when he realised the other man wasn’t asking. He nodded his head and opened a portal that Alec dragged him through, appearing at the front door of the loft. Magnus follow cautiously behind as Alec pushed through the door and stopped just inside. Magnus turned away from Alec, taking his time to close the door in the hopes that Alec would be more willing to tell him what was going on if he gave him some space. Brown eyes widened when he was forcefully turned round and push against the door behind with a thud. A pale hand pressed against his chest to keep him from moving. 

 

“Alexander? What’s wrong?” Magnus questioned worry colouring his tone as he reached his hands up towards Alec’s face. He gasped in surprise as his wrists were caught in a bruising grip and forced above his head against the door, one of Alec’s pale hands trapping both his in place. Alec’s other gripped Magnus’ chin and turned his head roughly to the side. From the corner of his eye he could see hazel eyes glaring down at his neck. 

 

“Heal it.” Again it didn’t seem like a request and Magnus nodded as much as he could from the grip that the other man had on his face. Magnus moved his hands slightly and gasped as Alec tightened his grip more, cursing the twitching in his trousers and the pool of desire that burned through him as it warred with the ever growing concern he had for his boyfriend. 

 

“I need my hands to heal it.” Magnus stated as gently as possible, not wanting to anger Alec any more. His wrists were released immediately, but before he could do anything pale hands gripped the front of the dark jacket he was wearing, pulling him away from the door and violently pulling the jacket off his shoulders and down his arms before throwing it too the floor so hard that Magnus was surprised that it was still in one piece. He was roughly pushed back against the door again, as Alec stared down at his neck expectantly. Magnus raised a glowing hand to his neck, making sure that the bite was healed in full and any traces of blood were gone. 

 

“What’s going on Alexander?” Magnus questioned gently as if talking to a wild animal, afraid to set him off.

 

Alec stared down at his boyfriend, eyeing the royal blue button down that only had the last few buttons fastened, showing off loads of glorious skin. The multiple necklaces doing nothing to hide the toned abs on display. The shirt tucked into the tight black trousers that did nothing to hide Magnus’ growing arousal. The black shoes shifted as Magnus’ confusion grew. 

 

“Take your shoes off.” Alec bluntly stated as Magnus raised an eyebrow. 

 

“Tell me what’s going on, please.” Magnus responded, worry clouding his tone as Alec took a slight step back from him. Alec folded his arms across his chest as he looked down at the shorter man.

 

“Watching that Vampire paw at you all night.” Alec growled slightly, watching as Magnus opened his mouth. Strong, pale arms shot out to thud against the door on either side of Magnus’ head, Alec watched as he swallowed thickly, “You’re mine, and i’m going to remind you of that.” Alec’s voice was harsh, jealousy evident in the tone. Magnus opened his mouth again, but nothing came out as Alec nodded towards Magnus’ feet again. Alec tongue darted out to wet his lips as Magnus  dropped down in front of him to remove both his shoes and socks. Alec didn’t miss the way that the glamour in Magnus’ eyes flickered when he caught sight of the bulge in Alec’s combat trousers. His hands grabbed hold of Magnus arms and yanked him back up before caging him against the door one more. 

 

“Alexander you have to know that would never have happened if it wasn’t for the mission.” Logically Alec knew that, knew he could trust Magnus with everything he held dear, but Jace’s words stirred the anger which mixed with the jealousy, meant that logic wasn’t a factor right now. 

 

Alec didn’t respond as he slammed his mouth over Magnus’, who let out a muffled gasp of surprise, before responding eagerly. Alec’s teeth bit at Magnus’ lip hard enough to draw blood, causing the man to groan in pleasure, the sound caused Alec’s cock to twitch. Things had never been this rough between the two, sex was usually gentle with neither of them willing to do anything that may hurt the other. Tonight was different. Alec pulled back, staring down at the shorted man, watching as brown eyes met hazel, both clouded with lust. 

 

“Drop the glamour.” Alec watched in satisfaction as Magnus’ true eyes were revealed, he placed a light kiss at the corner of his mouth before roughly turning him, his body pressed against the door. Alec gripped Magnus’ hands and placed them flat against the door, “Keep them there.” Smiling smugly as Magnus groaned and frantically nodded his head. Alec pressed his front against Magnus’ back, grinding the bulge in his trousers against Magnus’ arse, forcing the man flush against the door. Alec reached a hand into the soft spikes of Magnus’ hair, and pulling his head back roughly, a gasp to escape him. His long neck exposed as Alec licked from his ear to where the Vampire bite had previously been, anger surged through him and he bit and sucked at skin below him, leaving his own mark on the skin below him. The moans from Magnus grew as he sucked on the sensitive skin while still pulling his head back sharply. 

 

Alec’s other hand curled around him and pulled at the shirt, ripping the fastened buttons free. He released Magnus’ hair, the man’s head still tipped back due to Alec still biting and sucking at his throat. Alec pulled at the shirt, forcing Magnus’ hands away from the door to pull the shirt off him, blunt nails scratching at golden skin as he did. 

 

“Only I get to mark you, understand?” Alec growled into the other man’s neck, getting only moans in response, he pulled his head from Magnus’ neck and pressed him harder against the door, cock twitching at the groan that was released, “Answer me.” Alec growled grinding more against the other man. 

 

“Yes.” Magnus managed to gasp out causing Alec to smirk. He reached around Magnus again, this time unbuckling the belt and unbuttoning the trousers. Alec’s face darkened as he pulled his boyfriends trousers down and realised that the other man wasn’t wearing any underwear. He gave a sharp slap to one leg, indicating for Magnus to step out of the trousers, then repeated with the other leg. He ripped the black belt free from Magnus’ trousers, before standing and grabbing Magnus’ arms and pulling them behind him. Alec wrapped the belt around Magnus’ wrists tightly, he paused slightly slipping, running his hand lightly along Magnus’ wrist. Looking up he saw Magnus glancing at him over his shoulder, the left side of his face still pressed against the door, he must have saw the question reflected in Alec’s eyes as he gave a small nod and slight smile as Alec grabbed him and turned him around. 

 

Alec stepped back to admire his boyfriend. Magnus was standing naked against the door, his beautiful cat eyes blown wide with pleasure, framed with blue and silver eyeshadow, a high flush appeared on his cheek bones. His chest heaved slightly, his arms pulled tightly behind him causing his back to arch. Sweat dripped down toned abs, beads that Alec would have loved to have chased away with his tongue. Magnus’ long cock was hard, beads of pre-cum leaking from the tip, and Alec couldn’t stop himself from wiping it away with a long finger, enjoying the startled groan that escaped Magnus which was silenced as Alec wiped the same finger against Magnus’ lips, leaving a light sheen behind him. Alec grabbed Magnus arm and pulled him into the living room, steadying him when he stumbled slightly and stopping him roughly in the middle of the room. 

 

“Get on your knees.” Alec ordered, smirking as he saw that the other man’s cock twitch at the order before he slipped to his knees as instructed. Alec watched as Magnus’ eyes focused on the fingers undoing his own trousers, moaning as he grasped his own aching cock in his hands. He reached his free hand into Magnus hair, gripping tightly as he pushed his cock into his boyfriends eager mouth. Unable to stop the groans escaping as Magnus worked his mouth over the shaft, deep throating him over and over. Alec moved both hands to Magnus’ head, stilling his movements before thrusting his own hips forward, roughly fucking Magnus’ mouth. He bit his lip as Magnus moaned, the vibration felt all through his cock as he sped up his thrusts before roughly pulling Magnus off him, watching as the other man gasped in breath. Alec grabbed his cock again in his hand and rubbed it against Magnus face, as the other man groaned at the action, before pulling Magnus back down on his cock. Alec’s head tipped back as the warm heat surrounded him, feeling his ball tighten, indicating his impending orgasm. He pulled Magnus off him again, ignoring the whimper that escaped the other, as he pumped his hand over his shaft, his eyes slammed closed and a strangled groan escaped him as he came violently over his boyfriends face. He opened his eyes and could feel himself growing hard against his thigh at the sight before him. Magnus kneeled before him, his eyes closed and mouth opened, as cum covered his face, from his forehead to his chin. 

 

“I’m not done with you yet.”Alec growled and grabbed Magnus hair again, as wild cat eyes snapped open in surprise. He jerked Magnus around, and with him still on his knees, he pulled him over to bend over the coffee table. Alec nudged Magnus’ legs further apart, mouth watering at the sight of the High Warlock of Brooklyn, bent over a table, face covered in cum, hands tied and hard cock hanging heavy aching for release. “Oh, aren’t you a sight.” Alec mumbled as he brought a hand sharply down on Magnus arse, a started gasp escaping the other man. 

 

“Please Alexander.” Magnus gasped out, tongue darting out to lick at the come that had dripped onto his lips. 

 

“Please what?” Alec questioned kneeling behind him. 

 

“I need to come.” Magnus all but whined, letting out a cry as Alec smacked his hand against his arse again. Alec reached a hand up, pressing three fingers against Magnus’ mouth, which opened eagerly for the digits. Alec couldn’t help the slight primal feeling he had at being fully clothed while Magnus was completely naked, helping to prove who was in control tonight. Alec pulled his fingers free from Magnus’ mouth, and slipped one into his arsehole, twisting and turning his finger to loosen the tight muscle. The noises that Magnus grew as he slipped in a second finger, scissoring him. Normally it was Magnus who topped, but Alec had noticed just how worked up the other man always got when Alec took over. Alec added a third finger, working Magnus into a blabbering frenzy before abruptly pulling his fingers free, “No, no, no please!” Magnus muttered pushing his hips back in the hopes of chasing the fingers. 

 

Alec guided the head of his cock into Magnus’ tight hole before brutally pushing all the way in, watching in fascination as Magnus took him all in, almost sobbing from the pleasure. Alec’s hands clamped down on Magnus’ hips, keeping him pinned against the table with no option but to take the relentless thrusts from Alec. Alec pulled out of Magnus, turning him round to lie on the table, his arse hanging off the end as he thrust back in. He noticed that some of his release had dripped from Magnus’ face onto the table, and was now being smeared into the other man’s hair. Alec knew it was barbaric and borderline caveman like, but he felt himself growing even hared at the thought of Magnus being completely covered in cum, showing him exactly who he belonged too. 

 

“Alexander, i’m going to-“ His words were cut off with a strangled cry as Alec wrapped his fingers around his shaft, pumping once before he came all over his stomach and chest. Alec groaned at the sight, gripping Magnus’ hips tightly before driving into the man a few more times before coming with a cry, his seed spilling deeply into Magnus. He pulled himself gently from the other man, closing his eyes to the sight of his cum dripping from the man’s gaping hole. He stood shakily, before running to the bathroom, quickly returning with a bowl of warm water and a clean cloth, sitting it on the floor before gently helping Magnus to sit up right on the table. Alec worked the leather belt from Magnus’ wrists, wincing as he noticed the dark red marks and the hiss that escaped Magnus as he brought his hands in front of him. 

 

“You don’t need to do that.” Magnus stated, as Alec worked the wet cloth over his face and chest, coughing slightly as he realised how croaky his voice sounded. 

 

“Let me do this.” Alec stated, wincing slightly before adding, “Please?” Gold cat eyes studied him before he nodded his head in acceptance. 

 

“Will you tell me what brought this all on?” Magnus questioned lightly, “I know the Vampire annoyed you, but you needed the information and I was happy to help.” 

 

“It wasn’t just him.” Alec muttered, throwing the cloth back in the bowl and tucking his spent cock back into his trousers, “Jace said something and it annoyed me, and between the two I think I just took everything out on you.” Alec said looking at the man in front of him, taking in the marks from the leather, the bruise on his chin and hips from his hands, his split lip from where his teeth bit and the scratches that littered his arms from where he had undressed him. Alec was not surprised to feel tears well in his eyes, “I am so sorry Magnus.” His eyes widened as Magnus cupped his face in his hands. 

 

“You don’t need to be sorry for anything, trust me.” Magnus said, brushing away a tear that had run free. “What did Jace say to you that got you that upset?” Magnus asked, no malice in his tone when he mentioned the other mans name. Alec’s hands clenched as he stood up and turned away from Magnus. 

 

“He couldn’t see why I was getting so worked up over you having to flirt with that Vampire, so when I asked him how he would feel if it was Clary. He pretty much screamed at me that it was totally different because Clary is-“

 

“A Shadowhunter.” Magnus finished for him lightly and Alec turned to him in shock, eyes widening as Magnus let out a bitter laugh, “I never once thought that Jace had a problem with me because I was a man.” Alec opened and closed his mouth, not really sure how to respond to the other man, “Don’t worry about it Alec, I would be lying if I said it didn’t hurt. I was good enough when he needed somewhere to stay, but I suppose that was bound to fade.” Magnus smiled without much warmth before standing, wobbling slightly as Alec’s hands shot out to steady him. “Enough about Jace, I think you owe me a bath.”

 

Alec nodded vigorously, smiling as he hooked his arm under Magnus’ legs and swept him into his arms, smile widening as Magnus laughed in delight. 

 

He would need to talk to Jace about this, he wouldn’t stand for Magnus feeling second rate to anyone. He would talk to him later. _Much_ later. 


End file.
